Hermione and friends go to Burwood!
by Xx.BaybeeGiirlLoveesYouu.xX
Summary: After Draco being with Hermione for 2 years, Draco thinks its time to get married, thats until Hermione comes home from Burwood after going shopping, finding Draco with another woman, read on to find out what Hermione and her friends will do to him!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Friends go to Burwood!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because that belongs to J.K. Rowling but I do own the plot and my characters.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be a little easy on the reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

As I was clutching my wine glass, Draco latched on to my arm and said 'But Hermione I love you! Don't worry about what everyone else says because they do not matter. And another thing; do they ever get to experience how good the sex is with you? Or how good it feels to know you are the one I crawl into bed with every night?' He was right, I knew I loved him but my heart told a different story to what my head was telling me. I had been with Draco for 2 years now and we both had different plans for the future. Her parents loved me but my parents hated the fact I was a pureblood and I was with a mudblood, but we were in love and nothing was going to change that.

After supper it was off to bed, but the more I tried to sleep the more it wouldn't work, so instead of sleeping I went down the squeaky stairs and grabbed a glass of red wine to hopefully send me to sleep a little bit faster. Then all of a sudden I hear someone else come down the stairs. I whipped around suspecting a house elf but instead it was Draco. 'Honey what are you doing up so late at night?' 'I couldn't sleep so I thought some red wine would help me get to sleep better and a little faster, it's ok darling go back to sleep, I'll be up in a minute or two when I finish this.'

_**The next morning **__**(the date being 20**__**th**__** May 2010) **_

'Good morning sleepy head' I heard a voice in my not so sober head and I woke up to the smell of pancakes and freshly juiced fruit juice... 'Good morning honey' I said to Draco 'What is this?' I asked him 'Oh this? This is nothing, why do you ask its just breakfast' 'Okay?' I said it was delicious but something in me thought there was something wrong or he was keeping something from me that I didn't already know about. A glint of silver caught my eye as I ate my breakfast and I got off my silk covered bed and walked over to the red velvet box. Inside I saw the most dazzling ring I have ever seen in my entirely shortish life. I picked it up out of the velvet cushioning with both hands and took it from our bedroom( where I had passed out from the wine the night before) into the kitchen where Draco was dishing out a second breakfast for the two of us and he said ' Ahhh wondering when you were going to find that.' He took it from my hands into his in the gentlest way that he knew and in the middle of the kitchen gets down on one knee and pops the question to me. 'Hermione I have known you all my life and I have loved the time we have had together and I feel the time is right to move that one step closer , so Hermione will you marry me?' OMFG I wasn't ready to get married. I was only 18 for crying out loud but I loved him... 'Draco WOW umm I don't really know what to say; umm would it be ok if I said I needed some time to think about this? I'll give you an answer tomorrow morning first thing ok?' He didn't look very happy. 'Hermione I thought you loved me?' He walked towards the front door with keys in hand 'Draco I do love you it's just we're young and sorry for needing time to think about this I just need time to think about this.' 'Ok fine but if I don't have an answer by tomorrow there's gonna be some real changes around here...' 'Thanks babe I love you! Now I have to go and meet Claudia, Charlotte and Laura at Burwood so I'll see you this afternoon yeah?' 'Yep ok I love you' then we both got into our Porsches and went to our separate destinations.

When I got to Burwood after trying to find a good parking spot, I was walking into the shops when I see Charlotte Weasley and her sister-in-law Claudia Weasley waiting for me near the movie theatre. 'Hey gorgeous!' they both said to me, 'Guess what? 'I said to the two of four most important people in my life, 'What?' 'Draco asked the question this morning' 'OMFG!' they both say to me at the top of their lungs, 'What did you say?" 'i said I needed time to think about it' ''Hermione do I have to remind you that other than your friends that there isn't one girl who wouldn't kill to be with him and then you turn around and say that to a gentlemen like Draco...' ( a little update on who's with who I'm with Draco, Charlotte is with Ronald, Claudia was with Ronald's older twin brother Fred and well Laura what can I say. She has the one and only Harry Potter.) Anyway back to the story... 'Ok fine so do you want me to say yes to Draco or not?' "Ahhh yes I want to see how big the wedding will be!' Claudia said... 'Rahh!' someone said from behind me. It was my beloved friend Laura who was 19 and already married with one kid named Emmiline Zahara Rose. Emmiline was absolutely breathtaking; with bring green eyes and brown ringlets a fine as wine flowing down her porcelain face. Laura had settled down early but had also settled down well with a loving husband and living in a perfect mansion on the hills of London she wasn't complaining one bit.

Claudia on the other hand had settled down but still had some problems as Fred was always causing trouble in the main lane of shops; she was always under stress and never actually got some time to herself, when she was running around after Fred and the kids but when she did get some time for herself she was mostly out with us girls because Fred was impossible to take out without mucking up, I guess you could say he was like taking a child out to a theme park!

Charlotte was also happy engaged and soon to be married to Harry's best friend from Hogwarts and Claudia's husband's brother Ronald Wesley, Ronald wasn't a trouble maker like his older brother he was loving and caring, red hair yes but under that red hair was a great man according to Charlotte. They were very... in love, never letting the other go when they're out together. Their relationship was one us girls used to look up to... that was until we found out that Ronald was cheating on charlotte with his other best friends wife... that would explain why Ronald was going away purposively for work conferences and business trips but would never tell charlotte where he would go.

'I'm finished, are we ready to shop?' I said after I had finished my sushi and French fries from McDonalds ( what a mix ) 'yes' they all said, so we all put our rubbish in the bin and started what would have been one of the best shopping trips of my life. Betts, ice, supre, jay jays, Diana Ferrari and so many others I thought I was going to lose count on how many shops we went to and how many other shops we gave shit to...

Then it was the end of our weird and exhausting shopping trip at the beloved Burwood Westfield, it was a fun day out with the girls but then I began to wonder what Draco would be doing right about now, maybe working in his office, or maybe arguing with his boss again, yes as you can probably see he argues with his boss a lot!

When I got home and parked my black and red interworked Porsche in the high security garage I could what I thought to be was another woman in our house, I had not heard this voice before and was very eager to find out who it was... when I got closer and closer to the house the noises were getting stronger and my heart was beating a hundred miles a second and the noises where getting more and more passionate, I couldn't believe what I was hearing it was Draco and another woman sleeping together an yes all I could hear was a bed banging against the wall and this woman screaming at the top of her lungs...

I stood still and thought about screaming at him and tearing both of them to shreds but then a more...suitable plan came into my head. 'Oh yes! This is gonna be good.' I smirked evilly and walked into our no sorry _his _bedroom. "Hello Draco. Nice weather no? Such a shame though and here I was coming to tell you I wanted to be the future Lady Malfoy. But that's all water under the bridge now. Well I'll just pack an overnight bag and I will be back in the morning to collect my things." I didn't leave any gaps for him to interrupt and so I walked out of the house and jumped in my Porsche before the miserable bastard could chase after me.

_**The next morning **_

The next morning it was almost like someone had torn my heart out of my chest, but my girls A.K.A my life were right next to me. We were planning a war against my actually rephrase that to the whores MR. Draco Malfoy! We had the explosives ready to blow his multimillion dollar mansion that was his investment property... we were on our way to his house and I was pissed off, happy and felt like the biggest bitch in the world but Claudia reassured me that this was the best way to get back at him, she was right...

We were there and Claudia was ready to strip Draco to shreds, the best thing she said was 'let's take out his organs castrate him gift wrap them and send them to his mistress'

I looked at Claudia and then we both looked at Draco, the look in her eyes was worse than anything I had seen before , all we both wanted to do was rip him to shreds for what I had found Draco and that mistress doing while I was at Burwood with the girls and in Claudia's eyes HE WAS FUCKED! He knew that, because I used to talk about Claudia and all the other girls all the time...

3, 2, 1: "babe what is this?" Draco said "Draco I'm not your babe well not anymore but I will say that I am" "hey excuse me?" "Oh Claudia sorry babe WE are your worst nightmare!" "B-B babe I love you can't you just forgive me for that one time?" "No you ask me to marry you and then I come home and hear you fucking some other woman? How can I forgive you for that? Let alone have a life commitment to you? Are you crazy?" "About you yes and Hermione I'm so sorry about what happened?" "No need to say sorry but rather farewell so I'll just grab my things and go shall I?" and to that Claudia and the rest of my best friends took to him with what they call the worst nightmare...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two:_

The party that changed my future

Disclaimer: / I do not own any of the harry potter characters because they belong to JK Rowling! But I do own the plot and my characters, GO MEE!

I was so pissed off about what had happened with Draco that tequila was brought into the mix of venting with my girls, usually it's just beer and a lot of swearing but now it was tequila instead of beer!

Quite a few hours later Claudia, Laura, Charlotte, and all their happy husbands and I went to a party at a friend of ours that we had known for quite a while, Jesminda and let's just say her parties went off, when we got there we all went our separate ways, the rest of the girls and their husbands obviously went to the bar and I well, I went down to the dance floor where automatically this drop dead gorgeous guy came in front of me and started to dance with me, he was absolutely fine and I needed a good time after what had happened with Draco he was a DISASTER.

"Hermione who is this guy?" said Claudia "umm don't know I'm just dancing away because I need some way to get over Draco" I said "dude what is your name?" Claudia asked "my name is Elias and what is your name?" he said to Claudia and I "Elias huh well you dance with her and if you take her home respect her, you hurt her... I'll kill you personally" she warned him like she had did with all the guys I dated or got engaged to which was only one by the way!

We danced the night away, talking and getting to know each other as well, he was a really nice guy almost too good to be true, there was something about him I knew I found in every guy I dated, he was treating me right not like the other guys on the dance floor with us. "Having fun?" Elias said "Yeah why wouldn't I be? Are you?" I said back to him "Yeah who wouldn't with a girl like you?" He was amazing. He made sure I was having fun the whole time...

I went to the bar to grab one more shot of tequila and I knew this last one was going to be the one that well... will send me into my flirty mode... LOL. Looking fine as I usually do with a tight t-shirt on and skinny's with my favourite pair of high heels being nearly 7 inches or so, I chucked down that last shot glass of my poison and then it was back to the dance floor with Elias, I was having the best time with him, it was only a matter of time before I would ask him to take me back to his house, I needed that big time, but I would have to get my state checked before I went anywhere, walking to Claudia with Elias right behind me, I was walking wonky knowing that Claudia wouldn't approve of my request, I went and asked her anyway... "Hey bitch whatcha doing?" I was in words WASTED! But like that cared I had been drunk before but never like this, or in public! "Not much what about you..." Claudia replied with a concerned look on her face? "Claudia, I know I have only met you and Hermione tonight but I was wondering if I could take Hermione back to my house, and what you said a few hours ago is still in my head as I do fear for my own welfare." Elias had spoken for me ticking all the boxes that I would've but I was to intoxicated to even think of it "Yes of course you can, but yes please respect her she has had too much happen to her, the last thing she needs is some other guy fucking up her life again, I'll give you her address and my mobile number just in case and to bring her back to her house in the morning, depends on her morning state ok?" "Ok yes she has told me a bit of what had happened, stupid dickhead, who would mess with a beautiful girl like Hermione, she's amazing" he said looking at me the whole time, not even one second of eye contact with Claudia or anyone else, as Elias and I were walking to the car park I was latched on to him so hard I was kind of feeling sorry for him, then he stopped in front of, me... "What's wrong Elias?" I said even though I was so intoxicated I couldn't even walk straight. "Nothing babe it's just I don't know if you want to be with me for a long relationship or a one night stand?" "That's a stupid question... I want to be with you forever I have never met someone quite like you, the more I get to know you the better we will be right?" I said to him holding his hand and making him come closer to me until you couldn't even fit a magazine between us, then I felt his hand run from my thigh up to my stomach and in between my chest and up my chin until his finger was on my lip, then his lips latched onto mine, his lips were warm and soft, his kiss was unbelievable, it was like a kiss you never forget, a memory that stays in your head well after it's over.

Elias and I had finally reached his car which was a Subaru impreza which he had put a lot of money in to and trust me it showed, " I like your car" I said to him "Thanks glad you do, but if you like my car wait until you see my house!" "Now that is something I am looking forward to, which suburb do you live in?" I asked him ""Canterbury" "nice one of my best friends cousins live there, you might know him; his name is Johnny well he likes to be called that." "Johnny Neilo?" "Yeah how do you know him?" "Where do you want me to start... cars and well we have fought over some girls but you know we are friends well most of the time" "ha, yeah I was going to go out with him but then we just lost contact" I told him, so far this was going well, I couldn't see no wrong in him but you never know...

Ring, ring, and ring I could hear something that sounded like my phone, it was Laura, just checking up on me and Elias making sure he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't, she was my best friend she was supposed to be doing that.

"Finally, you ready?" Elias said to me, "Yes why wouldn't I be?" I said to him in my flirtatious state and voice... he opened the door for me and I got out onto his driveway and he grabbed my hand and lead me to his front door, to what I could see as a mansion of exquisite beauty, you could tell that he was made of money (don't mean to judge but it was true)

"If you like we can take this upstairs, or anywhere you want, because you know I can adjust to anything!" he said taking his shirt off, his abs were in my mind, HOT and his tanned skin was breathe taking, I know I know I a lot of hot wizards and stuff but Elias was breathe taking, I can tell that this wasn't his first experience with a girl like me!

I latchet onto him quicker than he could ever blink, kissing him was as I had said before unbelievable, I felt his abs that were almost like a porcelain figure but tanned, ripping his t-shirt off, and him taking mine off, mine was a bit hard, as I had a tight singlet top on, then still in an unbelievable kiss we took it to the couch...

Quite a few hours later

"That was really good, for someone I met 4 hours ago." I said to him, I sounded like a slut but I couldn't think of any other words to say and that was the first thing that came into my head and out my mouth! "You hungry?" he said to me..."starving, what have you got?" "A lot of stuff, I mean I can make pancakes or bacon and eggs, or we can go down to the waffle shop down the road?" "That sounds good, let me get dressed and then we will go yeah?" "Ok but you came to the club last night in club clothes and you want to go down to the waffle shop to get breakfast in what you came in? I mean you looked hot and all but you know... a bit slutty don't you think?" he was right I came to the red apple(That was the club name) last night in a tight singlet top that was showing a lot of cleavage and black tight skinny jeans and 7 inch stilettos. "Yeah I agree but I'll get dressed anyway then we shall go to my house yeah?" "Ok sexy!"

This thing I'm not sure you could actually call it a relationship but it felt like it, and also he was different to all the other guys I had met, he was sweet and asked questions before we done anything together, knew wrong from right and told me I looked beautiful rather than any other guy saying you look fuckable or completely hot, I was over guys telling me that, I know he called me sexy and stuff but that was just normal for him I guess, and all of the other guys I had gone out with or had a previous engagement, they all used to say that to me, it was just natural to me...

"So what's your suburb?" Elias asked me, "Croydon, do you know where that is?" "Yeah sure babe, a guy that gave me the part to my car that I needed lives there now, I think?" "Really babe, I might know him, what's his name?" "Riley something or other?" "Nope don't know any riley's well at least I think I don't." I said to him as the vibration from the engine roaring, vibrated my back, in the bet way you could ever feel it." "Oh turn left here; this is my street, oresent street, number 18 " "Ok what is your house like seeing you have seen mine...?" "Well I have to take my clothes off don't I? Well maybe you will see!" I said to him as he pulled into my rocky drive way, and we were both taking our seatbelts off.

"Ahhh home sweet MOTHER FUCKER!" "Babe what?" "The ring that Draco was going to give me is still in its box on my dressing table, but how did it get there?" "Wait who the fuck is Draco?" "didn't you know, I am a wizard and I go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I was engaged to Mr. Draco Malfoy until I found him cheating on me the day he purposed to me with that ring at his house" he didn't like the look I gave him or the tone I had used, but I couldn't help it, I was pissed off as it was, nothing could stop it or calm it, not even Elias could but I had only known him for a couple of hours, I was starting to rethink what I had done with myself and what I was going to do.

"OK you are one hot wizard, but I still love you babe, last night was good too!" he said laying on my lounge in a respectful way of course, "I know but... where do I stand with you because I am in love with you but... do you respect me?" "Babe of course I do! Don't you ever say that ok?" I was glad we got something straight.

"Elias umm... I was wondering if we could postpone breakfast today and go tomorrow, it's just I need some time to think about what's going on right now ok" I was freaking out, I didn't know who I was right now, I really was FUCKED UP.

Ok please review, I need your feedback and ideas for the next chapter, hope yuu liked it, lovee RTW3


End file.
